Le RMS Titanic : la suite
by livydu50
Summary: Bella a vécu un moment traumatisant dans sa vie. Depuis, elle n'est plus la même, renfermée sur elle-même, elle n'approche plus personne. La présence des Cullens à Forks la sortira-t-elle de son chagrin ? Tous Humains
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Premièrement ceci n'est pas un plagia mais c'est avec l'accord de l'auteur que je continu sont histoire. D'ailleurs nous avons travaillé ensemble sur ce nouveau chapitre. Un grand MERCI à toi Poo-Keii de m'avoir laissé reprendre ton histoire.

Je tiens à dire aussi que c'est ma première écriture. Alors n'hésité pas à me dire si cela vous plaît ou pas, pour savoir si je continu.

_"Le temps passe, les choses changent, les gens nous font sourire_

_Et nous déçoivent, parfois on continue sans y prêter attention,_

_Mais au fond on oublie rien, on sourit en disant que tout va bien."_

Nous venions tout juste d'arriver devant chez les Cullen. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire : partir en courant comme me le disait mon cœur ou essayer d'aller de l'avant comme me le criait ma conscience ! De toute façon mon dilemme fût bientôt arrêté car la porte d'entrée de leur magnifique maison s'ouvrit sur Alice qui s'écria :

- Je vous avais bien dit que j'avais entendu une voiture ! Et, sans surprises, Edward n'as pas réussi, il est tout seul ! J'aurai du y aller, elle ne m'aurait pas résisté à moi ! Espèce d'imbécile !

Bien sûr qu'elle le pensait tout seul. Je m'étais tout simplement cachée derrière Edward. Mais lui ne l'entendais pas comme ça, il fit un pas sur le côté et se retourna en même temps en me regardant avec son petit sourire en coin qui me donnait des frissons. Ce qui me fît vraiment frissonné fût le cri d'Alice quand elle me vît.

- Tu es là ! Tu es là ! Tout ça en faisant le kangourou après m'avoir sauté dans les bras. Viens vite ! Tout le monde t'attend.

Elle me tira le bras pour me faire entrer et la seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit c'est comment un petit lutin pareil pouvait-il avoir autant de force ? Elle m'emmena jusqu'au salon où tout le monde tourna vivement la tête. Mon père eu un magnifique sourire en me voyant. Esmé se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras en me chuchotant dans l'oreille :

- "Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là !

- Merci Esmé, murmurais-je, alors que j'avais les larmes aux yeux ».

Elle finit par me lâcher et je pus dire bonjour à tout le monde. Tout ce que je vis dans leurs yeux fût de l'espoir. J'étais loin de la pitié que j'avais peur de voir et je me rendis compte que j'avais été stupide. Stupide de douter de mes proches…

- « Aller assieds-toi Bella » ! me dit Carlisle.

En m'asseyant je vis Edward parlé avec Esmé. Après leur conversation Esmé se retourna et me regarda avant de partir dans la cuisine. Edward alla vers Emmett et tendit la main, et à en juger à la tête de celui-ci, il n'était pas très content et lui donna les 20 $. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.

Je compris qu'il râlait pour la forme et qu'il était heureux de me voir. A ce moment-là, Esmé revint vers moi avec une assiette et des couverts.

- "J'ai appris que tu n'avais pas mangé alors voici une assiette pour toi, Bella.

- Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu avais mangé tout à l'heure par SMS, me sermonna mon père.

- Désolé mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

- C'est normal que tu n'aies pas faim mais ton corps à besoin de se nourrir, Bella ! On peut déjà voir que tu as perdu du poids. Je ne veux pas te faire peur ma Belle mais il faut que tu te reprennes car sinon c'est à l'hôpital que je devrais emmener des repas et je ne pense pas que l'on me laissera faire malgré le fait que je sois la femme de Carlisle.

- Je sais Esmé mais c'est difficile ! Et non je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un séjour à l'hôpital avant un long moment. Le dernier m'a amplement suffit », fit-je plus durement que je ne le pensais.

A ce moment-là, toutes les conversations se stoppèrent net. Je baissais la tête et attrapais la fourchette pour faire oublier ce que je venais de dire. Ce que je vis dans l'assiette à laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention jusque-là me mît l'eau à la bouche. C'était du risotto aux champignons. Malgré mon soit disant non appétit, je me mis à manger, et en très peu de temps elle fut vide.

Esmé me sourit comme une mère sourit à un enfant faisant ses premiers pas.

-"Maintenant on peut manger le dessert, s'écria Emmett pour détourner l'attention de moi !

- Oui vas le chercher et évites de le commencer dans la cuisine, lui répondit son père sur le ton de l'humour».

Emmett y alla pratiquement en courant. Il revint donc avec un beau fondant au chocolat. Esmé le découpa et en servi une part à tout le monde. Entre temps Alice était venue s'installer à ma gauche pendant qu'Edward s'installait à ma droite sans oublier de me faire un clin d'œil. Comme il me l'avait promis, il continuait de me montrer qu'il était là et qu'il ne me lâcherait pas.

-"Alors Bella, on y va quand faire du shopping ?

- Je ne sais pas Alice. Ce n'était pas prévu pour le moment et puis j'ai ce qu'il me faut en vêtement.

- Non tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Ces vêtements sont totalement affreux, il en faut d'autres qui s'ajusteront parfaitement à ton corps ! Et puis ça sera l'occasion de faire une sortie entre filles à Port Angeles. On ira avec Rosalie, elle adore faire les boutiques autant que moi ! Allez s'il te plaît dit oui » !

Tout en me disant ça, elle me regardait avec les mêmes yeux que le chat Potté dans Shrek. Comme elle du si attendre j'acceptai mais à condition que cela ne dérange absolument pas Rose. Emmett rigola à ce moment-là et me dit :

- Euh … Rosalie dire non à une journée shopping ? Même dans mes plus grands rêves ça ne se réalisent pas ! Elle est comme Alice ! Et je pourrais même te dire que maintenant que tu as dit oui et que tu changes d'avis elles viendront te chercher et partiront de grès ou de force avec toi ! »

La seule chose qui me soit venu à ce moment-là c'est un grand soupir ! Non mais dans quoi je m'étais lancée. Je n'avais aucune idée de la tête que je fis à ce moment-là mais tout le monde éclata de rire. Je les ai regardés et comme on dit le rire est bien communicatif. Cela me fit du bien et fut en même temps bizarre, car je n'avais pas ri depuis le naufrage ou du moins pour de vrai. Je n'avais jusque-là que fait des grimaces de sourire que je voulais réconfortante pour Charlie quand je voyais qu'il s'inquiétait. Je vis Emmett se lever et aller vers la cuisine. J'entendis du bruit et il m'appela.

- « Belly, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? » J'eus un sursaut.

Que pouvait-il bien me vouloir dans la cuisine. Tout le monde me regardait avec de la surprise voir, je dois bien le dire, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. Après une courte réflexion, je me levai et me dirigeai vers Emmett. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir et qu'était-il partit faire dans la cuisine ?

J'arrivai près la porte et il se tourna à ce moment-là en me faisant un grand sourire.

-« Alors Belly, qu'est-ce que mon frère ta promis pour réussir à t'emmener passer la soirée avec nous alors que Charlie n'a pas réussi.

- C'est vraiment pour savoir ça que tu m'as demandé de venir ?

- Ben oui et aussi pour ne pas rester tout seul pendant que je faisais le café, sinon je m'ennuie ! Il me regardait la tête penché sur le côté comme s'il ne comprenait pas ou je voulais en venir.

- Rien, Edward ne m'a rien promis ! Il sait juste se montrer convainquant et ne m'a pas vraiment laissée le choix. En faites, j'ai cru que je l'avais eu mais il m'a littéralement enlevé de chez moi ».

Emmett explosa de rire. Il me dit qu'il s'en était douté et aurait voulu voir ma tête. Il se mit à me parler de la rentrée prochaine et je me tendis sur mon tabouret. Emmett le vit et me demanda :

-« Tu vas bien revenir à l'école avec nous ? Je ne supporterai pas d'être le nouveau que tout le monde regardera ! Au moins si tu es là, tu seras la seule personne que je connaîtrai déjà. Tu seras ma bouée de secours !

- Mais Emmett, tout le monde me regardera et me posera des questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé ! Et je ne veux pas en parler !

-Belly, je crois que tout le monde a compris à l'église que tu ne voulais pas en parlé. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'entre ton histoire ou tu as carrément dit ce que tu pensais et le fait que trois nouvelles têtes arrivent au bahut, ils ne vont pas plutôt parler des nouveaux ? Et puis passons un accord, s'il y en a ne serait-ce qu'un qui vient t'emmerder, je lui casse la tête, d'accord ?

-Je ne sais pas Emmett. J'ai peur mais je dois avouer que ta proposition et très tentante. Une question pourtant : Pourquoi veut tu faire ça pour moi ? On se connaît à peine.

-Belly, tu fais déjà parti de cette famille. Tu es ma petite sœur pour moi maintenant et je dois bien dire que c'est la seule chose dont je sois capable pour toi.

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir, même si je sais déjà qui va vouloir me harceler avec le nau…nau…naufrage. Et je peux te dire que ce sera une fille ? Je lâchai ce mot dans un souffle. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à le dire mais j'avais réussi, soit pas du premier coup, mais j'avais réussi.

-Alors si tu te dis que je n'oserai pas tu as raison. Mes parents ne me pardonneraient jamais si je faisais du mal ou que tout simplement je parlais mal à une fille. Mais cette question ne se pose même pas.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Parce que c'est Alice et je peux te dire que même Rosalie te défendront. Elles t'adorent toute les deux et je ne pense pas qu'elles te laisseront seule un instant.

-Emmett a raison Bella ! Je sursautai sur ma chaise quand j'entendis Alice dire ça. Elle s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. On sera là si tu décides de revenir et on ne te lâchera pas !

-Tu écoutes depuis longtemps ?

-Non je suis arrivée au moment où Emmett a parlé de ne pas frapper une fille. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'on sera là tous les cinq.

-Oui je sais !

-Au faites, je suis venu car on se demandait pourquoi vous mettiez autant de temps tous les deux ?

-Je crois qu'Emmett ne sait pas faire du café. Il n'a même pas commencé. J'espère que les autres ne sont pas pressés.

-Haha très drôle Belly.

-Emmett, moi c'est Bella alors pourquoi tu m'appelle Belly ?

-Ben vu que tu es ma sœur j'ai décidé de te trouver un surnom comme à Alice. Elle, c'est Lice tout simplement. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Belly ? Je peux trouver autre chose si tu n'aimes pas. Il me regarda avec ses yeux de chat Potté. Je compris donc que c'était la signature Made in Cullen pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient tous.

-Non Emmett garde Belly mais tu es le seul à avoir le droit de m'appeler comme ça, d'accord ?

-Oui ! Il me souriait de toutes ses dents et je me dis qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour leur faire plaisir à ces Cullen. Il se tourna et se mit enfin à faire le café. Alice me regarda et me demanda si j'allais faire la rentrée avec eux.

-Je vais y réfléchir Alice et si je me décide je vous le dirai. Mais je pense que oui. Il ne faut plus que je reste enfermée chez moi, il faut que j'avance, Charlie à raison.

Alice sauta comme une fillette de cinq ans dans toute la cuisine. Elle se remit à parler de la sortie shopping et me dit que Rosalie était déjà d'accord et que si j'étais okay, on irait à port Angeles dans 2 jours. Alice m'expliqua qu'elle voulait trouver des vêtements neufs ainsi que Rosalie aussi.

-Il n'y a pas de problème mais quand je dis stop, on arrête, sinon je ne viens pas.

-Ok comme tu veux. Tu vas voir on va passer une journée fille trop bien toute les trois.

-Emmett si je souffre trop et que je t'appelle tu viendras me chercher ?

-Désolé Belly mais là contre ma sœur et Rosie je préfère ne pas m'en mêler.

-Lâcheur ! Soupirai-je.

Le café étant prêt. On retourna dans la salle où tout le monde nous attendait. Je me réinstallais aux côtés d'Edward et il me demanda si ça allait. Je lui répondis que oui et il sourit. Il me dit que je n'avais qu'un mot à dire pour qu'il me ramène comme convenu chez moi. Je lui assurai que tout allait bien et je lui fis un sourire en retour.

Tout le monde but son café, Emmett étant prévenant avait préparé du thé pour sa mère qui ne buvait pas de café le soir. Je me laissai tenter par le thé d'Esmé qui se révéla être très bon. Tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien. Et tout changea au moment où Alice lâcha le sujet de mon retour en cours.

-« C'est vrai Bella, tu vas retourner en cours ?

-Oui, enfin j'ai dit que j'allai y réfléchir et puis Emmett m'a promis de me défendre contre les personnes qui viendraient m'importuner. Alors, je vais peut-être me laisser tenter juste pour voir Emmett casser la tête de Mike Newton.

-Bella, tu ne peux pas être sûre qu'il va venir te voir pour ça ?

-Papa, tu sais très bien qu'il ne pourra pas s'en empêcher. Et puis lui sera pour Emmett et Jessica Stanley sera pour Alice et Rosalie si j'ai bien compris. De toute façon, je suis prête à le parier ?

-Ok Belly parie tenu ! me lança Emmett en me tendant sa main.

Ils rigolèrent tous. C'est fou ce que je pouvais rigoler sans me forcer quand j'étais avec eux. On bu tous nos boissons chaudes. Je finis par bailler et Charlie me regarda en disant qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde mais quand vint le moment de dire au revoir à Edward je fis un blocage. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arriva alors il se pencha sur moi et me déposa un baiser sur la joue. Je me senti rougir et ne sut plus quoi faire. Lui avait un grand sourire sur le visage style sourire banane. Je me détournai de lui en me disant que quelques choses n'allaient vraiment pas bien chez moi. Je montais dans la voiture de patrouille de mon père et nous retournions chez nous.

-« Je suis désolé Bella mais je crois avoir bien fait quand même.

-Oui papa, je t'en voulais quand Edward m'a obligé mais je ne t'en veux plus. J'ai passée une bonne soirée. »

Il me sourit et nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison. C'est ça qui est bien avec Charlie pas besoin de parler, le silence n'est pas déplaisant. Il est même reposant. Arrivée, je filai dans la salle de bain me préparer et me brosser les dents.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me glissai dans mes draps. Le sommeil m'emporta rapidement. Je me réveillai deux heures plus tard. Je venais de faire un rêve bizarre. Jake m'était encore apparu. Moins longtemps que la dernière fois mais je me souvenais encore de ce qu'il m'avait dit.

-« C'est bien mon ange. Je suis fière de toi. Continu, je veille et veillerais toujours sur toi l'Amoureuse. »

Je fus sereine. Je ne sus pas si c'était normal mais je réussi à me rendormir.

Tout en remerciant Jake de tenir ses promesses.

Et Edward … Aussi …


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir, mon histoire a plu à certaines d'entre vous ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire la suite.

Alors la voici mais avant je voulais répondre à la review de Naty.

Naty : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. Pour répondre à ta question : Oui c'est bien la première fois que j'écris une fic et j'ai longtemps hésitée avant de me lancer. En tout cas, voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le premier :)

Je m'excuse pour les fautes que je n'aurais pas vu.

Rappel : Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fait que jouer avec.

* * *

"Le silence me fait peur...

Il me donne trop de temps pour penser..."

Je me réveillais assez tard, le jour suivant de ce repas chez les Cullen. En faites, il était déjà midi. Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas dormis autant. Je me sentais bien. Je ne savais pas si cela venais vraiment du fait d'avoir dormi ou du fait que les "paroles" de Jake restaient dans ma mémoire. Je me décidais à aller déjeuné et je trouvais un mot de Charlie sur la table.

-"Je ne pourrais pas rentrer pour le déjeuner, ma puce, je dois me rentre à Port Angeles. Mais je rentrerais tôt ce soir, je t'emmènerais au restaurant comme ça prend du temps pour toi aujourd'hui." Lisais-je.

Prendre du temps pour moi, il est marrant Charlie mais en ce moment, il faudrait plus que je ne sois pas seule. Je me décidais à déjeuner et en regardant par la fenêtre je vis que le soleil était là. Je décidais donc vu que même le temps était avec moi, je profiterais de ce soleil dans le jardin avec un de mes livres. Après être allé me douchais, je mis un jean et un débardeur bleu. Je pris une couverture et un oreiller dans un des placards du rez de chaussez de la maison, une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo pour ne pas avoir à faire des aller-retours au cas ou j'aurais soif. Je m'installais confortablement sur la pelouse avec Roméo et Juliette. Je me mis à lire tranquillement avec pour seule compagnie le calme et le vent dans les arbres. Je me plongeais dans mon livre pendant une heure environ quand une sensation bizarre me fis lever la tête. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'observé depuis quelques instants. Je secouais la tête et me remis à lire. Mais la sensation ne partait pas. Je changeais de position et essayais de me recentrer sur ma lecture. Au bout d'une demie heure, alors que je claquais mon livre d'un coup sec, je me mis sur le ventre et me mis à réfléchir sur mon manque d'action au moment de dire au revoir à Edward. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivais avec lui?

Je me sentais bizarre. Le frisson qui m'avait parcouru lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé alors que ça n'était que sur la joue. Même si j'étais en colère contre lui hier soir quand il m'a balancé sur son épaule pour m'emmener à sa voiture. J'avais quand même apprécier et le mot est faible ce rapprochement entre nous. D'un seul coup, je venais de comprendre. Mais non cela ne ce pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Et pourtant toute les sensations que je ressentais quand il était avec moi, ne pouvais que me le confirmer. Je secouais la tête.

-"Non mais que vais-je faire ! "

J'avais dit cela à haute voix mais ce n'était pas grave. Par contre ce qu'il était, c'était la sensation d'être toujours observé. J'étais en train de me demander quoi faire quand j'entendis une voiture se garer devant la maison.

-"Bellaaaaaa ! Cria un lutin brun en courant vers moi

-Alice mais que viens tu faire ici"? Lui demandais-je en lui embrassant la joue

Je regardais derrière elle et vis qu'il n'y avait que Rosalie avec elle. Elle me lança un sourire et après qu'Alice se soit écarté de moi elle vient me faire la bise à son tour.

-"Bonjour Bella, tu profites du soleil ?

-Oui pour une fois qu'il est là, je me suis dit que c'était bien de faire un bain de soleil.

-Oui ça c'est sur. Alors dit moi, qu'à tu fais de cette journée avant que l'on viennent te coupé ": Me demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'installa toutes les deux avec moi dehors sur la couverture.

-"Ben j'ai fait une grasse mat, ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis une éternité. J'ai déjeuné et Charlie était déjà partie et m'a dit de profité de ma journée car il ne rentrerait pas de la journée et qu'il m'emmènerait au restaurant de Forks ce soir. Et puis pour finir je me suis installée dehors pour lire et réfléchir.

-Ça c'est du programme ! Et nous on arrive comme un cheveux sur la langue en te coupant dans ta journée de détente !

-C'est pas grave les filles, mais qu'est ce qui vous emmène ?

-On est venu car je veux voir ton dressing !" Me dit Alice

Elle avait dit cela alors que j'allais boire un peu d'eau. Je m'étouffais. Rosalie se mit à me taper dans le dos gentiment pour m'aider à faire passer ça. Je réalisais soudain que je n'avais pas proposé à boire aux filles, non mais qu'elle manque d'éducation alors que j'avais été si bien reçu par les Cullen. Après que cela soit passer, je dit :

-"Alice, tu as vu ma maison ou crois tu que je pourrais avoir un dressing ? Je n'ai qu'une armoire comme beaucoup de jeune fille mais crois-moi si je pouvais, j'adorerai avoir un dressing. Bon allé les filles, allons à la maison. Comme ça je pourrais jouer mon rôle d'hôte à la perfection et vous proposez à boire et à manger. Et après je vous montrerais ma chambre.

-D'accord Bella", me répondit les deux en même temps.

Nous nous mîmes à rigoler toutes les trois puis nous nous levâmes. Je récupérais mes affaires. Alice attrapa mon livre et secoua la tête en voyant ce que je lisais. Quand à Rose, elle pris la bouteille d'eau et l'oreiller avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement. Nous nous dirigions vers la maison quand je me stoppais nette. Cette sensation étrange était revenue. Les filles me regardèrent et je secouais la tête. On repartit à la maison.

-"Alors les filles, qu'est-ce que je vous offres ?

-Aurais-tu du coca, s'il te plaît ? Me demanda Alice

-Oui bien sûr !dis-je en allant en chercher

-Pour moi aussi, s'il te plaît"! Me demanda Rosalie.

Je pris trois Coca, un paquet de gâteau au chocolat et un plateau. Je posais le tous sur celui-ci et je fît signe aux filles de me suivre. Nous montâmes toutes les trois dans ma chambre. Rosalie s'installa en tailleur sur mon lit et je la suivis. Je pensais qu'Alice allé nous suivre mais non elle marcha directement à mon armoire. Elle ouvrit directement les portes en grand et se mît à fouiller.

-"Alors, voyons ce que tu as un peu la dedans !

-Alice, ceux ne sont que des vêtements ! Et puis, je ne pourrais jamais avoir les même que toi !

-Ben pourquoi ?

-Je ne pense pas que l'on ai le même porte-feuille. En plus, les seules vêtements que je possède me servent à me faire devenir transparente.

-Hein transparente ! Non mais tu te fiches de moi.

-Ben non, ça se passe comme ça depuis la maternelle. Je suis une fille banale, moche et pas intelligente...

-STOP ! " me crièrent Rosalie et Alice en même temps, tout en me regardant avec les gros yeux.

Je ne savais plus ou me mettre, je passais de l'une à l'autre. Je mettais ratatiner sur moi même tellement elles me faisaient peur. Puis d'un coup Alice vint vers moi et avec un de ses doigts appuya sur ma poitrine.

-"Bella, je ne sais pas d'où te viens cette idée fausse de toi, mais il faut que tu arrêtes.

-Alice, je sais que c'est vrai car je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain ou autres. Aucun garçons ne sait jamais intéressé à moi...

-Bella arrête de te fustiger, me dit Rosalie. Tu es jolie comme un cœur et crois-tu vraiment qu'aucun garçon ne s'intéresse à toi ? Parce que j'en connais au moins un pour qui tu n'es pas transparente.

-Merci Rose mais Emmet me considère comme sa petite sœur alors tu n'as aucun soucie à te faire avec ça !

-Je le sais très bien Bella, et ce n'est pas à lui que je pensais mais tu viens de montrer que tu as tord. Je t'expliques, me dit elle voyant que j'étais surprise fasse à sa remarque. Tu as dit que tu étais transparente alors explique-moi comment Emmet peux te considérer comme ça sœur si telle était vraiment le cas !

-C'est simple, il a bien été obligé de me voir. Vu que nous nous sommes rencontré chez moi. Mais ça aurait été au lycée, vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous aurait fait attention à moi.

-Bien sûr que si, j'aurais fait attention à toi Bella. Après tout, il a une chance que l'on aurait eu des cours en commun me répondit Alice.

-Mouais si tu le dit.

-Assez parler de choses désagréables dit Rosalie. Que faut-il racheté à Bella pour qu'elle est une armoire digne de ce nom Alice ?

-Mais de tout, elle n'a plus rien à se mettre. C'est horrible.

-Alice, je rentre encore dans mes vêtements alors ce n'est pas la peine de faire...

-Non mais tu rigoles, me coupa t elle. Tu flottes littéralement dedans et elle ne te mettes pas du tout en valeur. Mais ça je te l'ai déjà hier soir ! Et si tu ne me crois pas demande à Rosalie.

-C'est vrai Bella, tu ne peux plus mettre ces vêtements. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Alice.

-D'accord les filles mais rien d'extravagant. Et je vais parler avec Charlie pour savoir combien j'ai le droit de dépenser pour notre journée de shopping de demain.

-Oui Bella" me répondirent les filles ensembles.

Nous nous mîmes à parler des vêtements quelle voyait pour moi en buvant et mangeant. Alice expliqua qu'il faudrait aussi des jupes et des robes car je n'en avais pas assez selon elles. Et des chaussures car pour elles, je n'avais pas assez de quatre paires. Il m'en faudrait avec des talons pour aller avec les jupes et les robes qui me mettront plus en valeur que des ballerines. Et il fallait aussi aller faire un tour dans un magasin d'esthétique pour m'acheter du maquillage. Je commençais à désespérer alors que nous y étions toujours pas.

Charlie arriva aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Il monta nous voir dans ma chambre ou nous étions toujours en train de discuter.

-"Bonsoir, les filles ! Ça va ?

-Bonsoir Charlie, oui ça va lui répondirent Alice et Rosalie.

-Bonsoir papa, ça va et toi ? Pas trop fatiguer ?

-Non ma chérie. Je descend boire et regarder la télé continuer donc ce que vous étiez en train de faire.

-Merci Charlie mais on ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Les parents vont commencer à s'inquiéter.

-Oui c'est sur !" Reprit Alice.

Charlie descendit. Alice et Rosalie restèrent encore un peu avec Bella. Mais avant de partir, Alice demanda quelques choses de particulier :

-"Bella, je peux choisir tes vêtements s'il te plaît ?

-Mais Alice, je ne vais pas me changer ! Je vais juste manger avec Charlie ! Ce n'est comme-ci j'avais répondez- vous avec Edw... Un garçon, non ?

-Attends tu allais dire quoi avant un garçon ? Demanda Rosalie

-Heuuuuu... rien juste un garçon ! Répondit Bella toute rouge en baissant le regard.

-Mouais... En tout cas, moi je te dis que tu vas te changer ! La regarda Alice. Tu sais, je suis sûr que ça ferais plaisir à Charlie et à moi par la même occasion".

Alice regardait Bella avec sa moue Made in Cullen. Bella réfléchissait. Puis voyant qu'Alice ne démordrait pas, elle fini par hocher la tête positivement. Alice se leva comme une furie et retourna devant l'armoire de Bella. De celle-ci, elle sortit un jean slim noir et hésita pour le haut. Elle se retourna et demanda à Rosalie sont avis. Rosalie lui répondit que celui de droite était le plus jolie. Alice alla vers Bella avec les vêtements et l'envoya se changer. Bella alla dans la salle de bain. Elle ronchonnait à l'intérieur mais en faites elle était heureuse. Elle avait l'impression que les deux filles dans sa chambre tenais un peu à elle. Elle en profita pour se rafraîchir. En ressortant de la salle de bain, elle surpris une bride de la discussion entre Rosalie et Alice, Bella se stoppa net.

-"Je te dit que Bella allait dire Edward avant qu'elle ne change d'avis...

-Mais non, Rose. Elle nous a dit qu'elle n'allait rien dire d'autre que ce qu'elle a dit ! Mais j'avoue quand même que ça serait trop bien... Bella serait ma belle-sœur !"

C'est à ce moment-là que Bella décida d'arrêter les choses ici car elle en avait envie aussi. Et elle savait très bien que cela n'arriverait jamais. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour Edward Cullen. Il était tellement gentleman même à notre époque pensa t elle. Elle inspira, expira calmement et poussa la porte de sa chambre.

-"Alors les filles, je suis présentable ?

-Plus que ça même. Mais c'est pas fini. Maintenant, séance coiffure et maquillage...

-Alice, s'il te plaît...

-Promis on fera discret : ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir Rosalie.

-D'accord : plia Bella

-Rosalie tu veux bien la coiffée, je reviens tout de suite".

Alice sortit en emportant avec elle le plateau. J'allais chercher de quoi me coiffer dans la salle de bain et Rosalie me suivit. En prenant plus de chose que je n'en aurai pris moi-même. Elle me regardait en souriant. Puis on repartît dans ma chambre. Je m'installais sur ma chaise de bureau. Rosalie commença par me brossé les cheveux et après quelques coups de brosse commença par me faire une queue de cheval. Après, elle prit des pinces et accrochait des mèches de façon à cacher l'élastique. Elle y allait vraiment doucement, j'avais l'impression quelle avait peur de me faire mal. J'étais vraiment détendu à ce moment là comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis un baille. Alice rentrait dans la chambre avec une petite trousse. J'eus l'impression quelle avait fait un signe de tête à Rosalie. Elle s'installait devant Bella et fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle mit tout simplement un coup de crayon, du mascara et un peu de blush pour lui donner un peu plus de couleur. Elle compléta le tout avec du "labelo" à la cerise.

Une fois totalement prête, elles descendirent toutes les trois. Alice et Rosalie dirent au revoir et leurs souhaitèrent une bonne soirée.

-"Bella, tu es très jolie : dit Charlie. Je vais me préparer et on y va.

-Oui papa. Prend t-on temps, je vais préparer une lessive et ranger un peu la maison.

-Bella, installe toi plutôt devant la télé et détend toi ! La maison est loin d'être en bordel et puis je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-D'accord papa, je vais faire ça ! "

Charlie lui sourit et monta à l'étage. Bella fît comme prévu. Elle s'installa devant la télé et zappa les chaînes jusqu'à tomber sur une des séries qu'elle aimait bien. C'était Véronica Mars. Une jeune fille qui devient détective pour trouver le tueur de sa meilleure amie. Elle regarda cette série et pensa à Jake avec qui elle la regardait. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle l'essuya. Elle décida de se lever et coupa la télé. Elle alla faire une lessive et rangea un peu. Son père descendit, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull classique. Bella lui adressa un sourire et lui dit :

-"Rien de bien à la télé !

-Ok. Tu es prête, on y va.

-Bien sûr."

Ils partirent donc au seul restaurant de Forks. Enfin restaurant, c'était plus une espèce de cantine ou tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, mais la nourriture était bonne. Ils descendirent de voiture et se dirigèrent vers celui-ci quand elle entendit un coup de klaxon derrière eux. Se retournant Bella vit les voitures des Cullen avec Rosalie et Jasper. Bella les regardaient avec un sourire. Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait donc pas rêvé la conversation silencieuse dans sa chambre entre Rosalie et Alice. Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent et lui sautèrent dans les bras. Elle finit par dire bonjour au reste de la famille mais Emmet ne se contenta pas d'une bise. Il attrapa Bella dans un calin et lui fît faire un tour. Bella explosa de rire et Emmet la reposa sur le sol souriant lui aussi. Une fois sur le sol, elle faillit se retrouver les fesses par terre car elle avait la tête qui tournait mais des bras arrivèrent à sa rescousse. Une fois bien stable sur ses pieds, elle se retourna et croisa le regard d'Eward. Elle déglutit nerveusement et dit :

-"Merci Edward.

-De rien Bella lui répondit il avec son sourire en coin."

Bella devient rouge et détourna son regard. Elle vît alors Rosalie et Alice qui regardait la scène. Rosalie murmura à Alice un je te l'avais bien dit. Bella l'entendît mais ne releva pas. Elle avait trop peur quand disant quelques choses elle ne fasse que confirmer. Tout le monde se dirigea vers le restaurant. Alice ayant demandais à Charlie s'ils pouvaient les rejoindre avait appelé et une table avait été dresser afin qu'ils puissent tous s'installer ensemble. Les trois parents se mirent tous les trois en bout de table et les six jeunes se coupèrent de façon à ce que les filles soient d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Bella se retrouvais donc entre Rosalie et Alice mais devant Edward car Emmet et Jasper s'étaient installé face à leurs moitiés. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et passa au repas. Tout le monde pris un hamburger avec des frites mais chacun à sa "sauce". Bella avait choisi le végétarien, Emmet avec triple étages de steaks et fromage fondu, les autres restèrent dans la simplicité avec le normal. C'est tout naturellement que les conversations commencèrent. Les parents parlaient du trajet de Charlie à Port Angeles. Alice quand à elle ne cessait de parler de la journée shopping du lendemain. Bella ressentit encore cette sensation dans sa nuque et la frotta. Elle décida de se retourner discrètement. Elle vît un homme la fixer. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait, il se leva et sortit presque en courant. Bella repris sa place et secoua sa tête.

Les assiettes arrivèrent et tout le monde attaqua son repas. Celui-ci se passait tranquillement et en rigolade. Surtout au moment ou Emmet fît tomber un steak couvert de fromages sur lui.

Charlie alla payer pour tout le monde mais Carlisle rouspétait. Charlie lui expliqua qu'il pouvait bien faire ça après tout les repas qu'il avait mangé chez eux et en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Il arrivèrent à un compromis qui fût que Carlisle payerai le prochain restaurant qu'il ferait tous ensemble. Bella rigolait en regardant son père et Carlisle se chamaillaient.

-"Bella, Bella, c'est toujours d'accord pour neuf heures demain matin ?

-Oui, Alice lui répondit Bella avec un sourire.

-Ok, alors à demain : lui dit Rosalie. Et désolé pour ta soirée avec ton père mais en faites on avait pas envies de te laisser et c'est le seul moyen que l'on a trouvé.

-Je ne vous en veux pas. J'ai passée une soirée agréable alors pas la peine de s'excuser !

-Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle nous en voudrait pas : répliqua Alice"

On rigola toutes les trois. Les parents dirent au revoir et nous nous séparâmes. Le moment ou Edward me dit au revoir, j'avais fermé les yeux pour apprécier ce contact. Je sentit son souffle sur ma joue. Quand il s'éloigna de moi, je poussais un petit soupir. Je montais dans la voiture et parlais de la soirée avec Charlie. Il était vraiment content que Carlisle soit revenu dans la région. Il s'entendait vraiment bien tout les deux. Une fois arrivais à la maison, Bella monta dans sa chambre. Elle pris son pyjama et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle ne trouvait plus sa brosse à cheveux. En s'allongeant sur son lit, elle vît que la photo qui devait être sur sa table de nuit avait disparu aussi. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas et fini par s'endormir en pensant à Edward.

* * *

Pensez à me laisser une petite review pour savoir si ça vous a plu. :)


End file.
